


Two Broken Souls

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Kevin Tran, Dorks in Love, Episode Related, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Feels, Jack is clueless, Kevin Tran Lives, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam is amused, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: The lights flickered. They often did that, anymore. He’d grown used to it. He had to get used to it, if he was going to look out for his charge. His charge was the most important thing. He’d cracked the code of his reality, just to protect his charge. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.Even Jack Kline needed a guardian angel. And since angels were in short supply…a newly liberated Kevin Tran would have to suffice.





	1. Jack's Prophet

His steps were eerily silent in the white halls. With the recent lack of staff, no one would notice his passing. His sneakers, the same pair he’d been wearing…then, they were worn in. He was a phantom in the halls.  
The silver blade was an all too familiar weight in his hand. He’d never been much of a fighter, but desperate times and all that. Besides, he’d been watching from afar, helpless. He was done being an observer.  
The lights flickered. They often did that, anymore. He’d grown used to it. He had to get used to it, if he was going to look out for his charge. His charge was the most important thing. He’d cracked the code of his reality, just to protect his charge. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.  
Even Jack Kline needed a guardian angel. And since angels were in short supply…a newly liberated Kevin Tran would have to suffice.  
Kevin picked up the pace, avoiding angels entirely. Only eight of them were in Heaven, besides. They wouldn’t care about the soul of a rebel escaping, giving himself his physical body back. He hadn’t shared the secret, anyhow.  
Kevin had been busy. He’d known the second the Nephilim had come into being, even a dead Prophet wasn’t completely useless. He started watching Jack Kline from afar, too curious to let it slide. He discovered the purest, gentlest soul he’d ever seen in anyone. Kevin couldn’t help it if he grew attached. So, he’d begun looking for a way out, especially after seeing Sam and Dean again. His family needed him, that shoddy soulless prophet would bite them in the ass. Lo and behold, that was what happened.  
With Heaven’s short staff, they needed bookkeepers. They turned to the Prophets, first, set them to work immediately. Kevin had more knowledge of Heaven, through months of secretly stashing away books to read, than any other human alive. Possibly the angels, as well. And he only had one purpose: get back home, protect the Winchesters. All four of them.  
The most disturbing thing Kevin had ever seen was the other version of himself…being a suicide bomber. He couldn’t imagine what that Kevin had been through, but it had to have been horrible.   
Kevin finally came upon the gate out of Heaven. It was exactly how it had been when he first saw it, but somehow…dimmer. Kevin refused to focus on that. The Winchesters were in danger, he couldn’t be looking at the pearly gates too long.  
Kevin muttered the words under his breath. The words that would prepare his body, so that all he’d have to do would be to step out. He waited twenty seconds, counting each with disdain. Then, without a second of hesitation, he shoved against the gate with all his might. It didn’t take all that much to give way, and he stepped out.  
One second, he was on solid ground. The next, he was falling through space, like every dream he had in middle school when he was stressed only a hundred times worse. And then the next, he breathed. For the first time in four years, Kevin Tran took a breath of fresh air.  
It was beautiful outside. The air was damp with rain, the night was overhead, crickets chirped, entirely unaware. The grass was soft against the parts of his skin that were bare. A slight drizzle fell onto his head. But from the aura, Kevin knew exactly where he was, and it was the last place his gut told him to be.  
He was outside a cathedral. The very one Sam and Jack were in. And Lucifer, who was waiting for one to kill the other. Kevin couldn’t let that happen, either outcome.   
Kevin stood up and, despite his entire being protesting, walked towards the cathedral. He couldn’t walk straight in, he needed a plan. And a quick one. Oh, how good it would be to have a distraction as big as dark Colonel Sanders had been before he got deep fried.  
Kevin crept around the side, finding the first window and peering in. His hand still clutched the angel blade, though he was aware of how useless it was in the face of an Archangel. An Archangel hopped up on Nephilim Grace. And here he thought it couldn’t get worse than Metatron.  
Jack, blood running down his face, was standing before Sam. He held an Archangel blade in his hand, and even worse…it was pointed at himself. Jack said something to Sam, and then the unthinkable. He started sinking the knife into himself. Blood began to pool on his shirt.  
“NO!” Kevin shouted, but no one payed attention. They already had bigger fish to fry.  
A bright, blinding golden glow filled the cathedral. Kevin certainly wasn’t surprised. He wasn’t surprised by anything, and this was quite the distraction. Kevin busted the window with his elbow and dove through, rolling onto the floor.  
The glow had come from Dean, spreading wings in the shadows. Wings Kevin had seen portraits of in Heaven. Absolutely wonderful, he had been possessed by Michael. No matter. Lucifer and Dean (Michael? Kevin couldn’t tell who was at the wheel) were focused on each other. And as they launched themselves at one another, Kevin saw his opening.  
In an awkward crouching run, Kevin started towards Sam and Jack, staying out of sight from the angry Archangels duking it out. Kevin reached them and stood to his full height, ignoring the battle raging above them.   
“Jack, Sam.” Kevin called, grabbing their attention. Their heads whipped to him in unison, faces both appearing shocked. “Hey, yeah, it’s me. Let’s save the talk for later. Jack, you’re hurt, and mostly human.” Kevin rushed out, sending a glance to the battle. Lucifer was killing Dean, and that was not good. Kevin glanced at the floor, where a fallen Archangel blade rested, ready to be used. “Sam, grab that, I got this.” Kevin jerked his head towards the blade. As Sam ran to grab the blade, Kevin stripped off his jacket. “Hold still.”  
“You’re dead.” Jack whispered.  
“I was. But I don’t like rules that much, so now I’m not.” Kevin answered. “Raise up your arms. This is temporary, until I can fix you up for real.” As quickly as he could, Kevin tied the jacket around Jack’s stomach. Jack winced. “Sorry.” Kevin murmured. As soon as his task was done, he slung Jack’s arm around his shoulders and looked back up at the fight. Just in time to see light burst from Lucifer’s every pore. Lucifer had been killed.  
This was about to go south, Kevin just knew it. When had the Winchesters ever caught a lucky break? Never.   
Kevin tightened his grip on Jack, just slightly, and prepared for the worst. As he had been every moment of his life and afterlife since meeting the Winchesters. It was his way.

 

Of all the ways a thing could go south, Dean getting fully controlled by Michael was something Kevin should’ve seen coming. And yet, it’d happened. And the strongest of the Archangels with even less morals than the one from their universe was in his true vessel. Anything could happen, including the utter destruction of humanity. _This_ was the luck of a Winchester.  
Kevin set the first-aid kit onto the end-table and gently sat on the bed, in front of Jack. He was being as gentle as he would with a frightened animal, afraid Jack would bolt.  
“Jack. May I fix your wound?” Kevin asked, quietly, barely disturbing the room.  
They were the only two people in the bedroom. The others in the Bunker were discussing Lucifer and Dean and Michael and Kevin, himself. Kevin was taking care of Jack. It’s what he’d come back to life to do.  
Jack was despondent, leaning against the bed frame, still bleeding a bit. The wound had clotted, just a bit, seeing as it was shallow. He hadn’t had the time to stab himself all the way through, thankfully. Michael was useful for one thing.  
“I deserve to feel the pain. This is all my fault.” Jack said, quietly. His eyes were red. He’d been crying, but forcing it down in front of others. Kevin knew that all too well.  
“How? How is this your fault?” Kevin coaxed.  
“Lucifer stole my Grace. It was _my_ powers that brought all this on.” Jack insisted, breathing raising just a bit.  
“Lucifer was one of the most unpredictable beings to ever exist. He could say he loves you one moment then kill you the next. He was the type to plan on killing you then keep you around for his own reasons. Only he ever knew what he was going to do next. It was not on you to predict what he was going to do, if you could, you’d be just like him.” Kevin answered, carefully. “Besides, he’s gone.”  
“Yeah, because Dean allowed Michael to possess him to save _me_!” Jack was losing control of his volume.  
“Dean made his choice, and you can’t change that. Nobody told him to, nobody forced him. He said ‘yes’ to Michael, because he wanted to. And if he hadn’t, you’d be dead, and Lucifer wouldn’t be.”  
“Are you saying it’s a good thing?” Jack asked, as though he’d been struck.  
“I’m saying that it is what it is. And we’re Winchesters, we’re gonna find a way out of it. All of us are still alive, even if one of us hasn’t seen Earth in four years and another is God knows where, riding shotgun to an Archangel.” Kevin said. “We roll with the punches when they come, wherever they land. If Sam and Dean taught me nothing else, they taught me that. Now, I need to know. Will you let me help you, Jack?” Kevin repeated, trying to be as gentle as possible. Jack didn’t respond, simply took off his shirt and opened his posture. The wound looked ugly, but he’d heal, in time. And that was a weight off Kevin’s shoulders.  
Kevin grabbed a cotton ball and soaked it in rubbing alcohol. “Sorry about this.” Kevin said, before starting to dab at the wound, carefully. Jack winced, but didn’t make another sound. The silence in the room was deafening, and Kevin just _knew_ Jack had more on his mind.  
“How are you back?” Jack asked, quietly, but breaking the silence rather well.  
“I broke out of Heaven to help you guys. Easier than it sounds, with how few angels there are.” Kevin answered, easily. He put away the rubbing alcohol and took out the sewing kit, readying the needle and thread.   
“You know me. But you’re not the Kevin who…” Jack trailed off, unable to say the words.   
“I was in a sort of…trance, in Heaven. I didn’t even realize what was happening, I forgot I was dead. But you came into being, and rocked all the Prophets, however far gone they were. You knocked me out of the trance, and ever since, I watched you, trying to get back down to you and Sam and Dean. I got attached to you, Jack.” Kevin revealed, finally finished preparing the needle. He checked for approval before beginning to sew the wound.  
“But why me? I let your other self…I let him die.”  
“You didn’t _let_ him die. He made his choices. And I’ve made mine. He and I only look alike and share the same name, we’re not the same people. Because no matter how desperate _I_ got, I wouldn’t die like that. I’d keep fighting until my last damn breath for the people I care about, and that was the Winchester influence.” Kevin countered.   
“What happened to that Kevin Tran wasn’t on you. And if you _had_ managed to stop it, one of two things would’ve happened. Either he would’ve gotten so miserable that he put a bullet in his brain, or, he would’ve gone insane and killed you. He knew how.” Kevin began to thread the needle through Jack’s skin. It was an odd sensation, even after mending Sam and Dean so many times. Jack felt a bit different. A little bit less calloused. “And I got attached to you because you are _good_. One of the best I’ve seen in my whole life. I thought I knew what light was. I didn’t. Besides, even a Nephilim needs a guardian. And if there aren’t any more angels to do the job, a salty, bruised up Prophet that’s been to Heaven and Hell and everywhere in between will have to do.” Kevin concluded. And despite everything, there was the ghost of a smile on Jack’s face. And Kevin smiled back.  
Kevin concluded his work with the needle and set it aside. “Alright. You’re all good to go.” Kevin said, putting everything back into the first-aid kit. His fingertips were bloody, so it was slow work. Jack took the kit and been setting everything right, wordlessly. When everything was in its proper place, Jack handed it over and Kevin stood up, ready to take it back and wash his hands of Jack blood. But as he was walking out, Jack called him.  
“Kevin?”  
Kevin turned around, questioningly. Jack looked like he had so much to say, so many things to ask, but there was a resigned look on his face saying that he would do none of those things.  
“Thank you.”   
“Anytime, man. Anytime.” Kevin answered. “I’ll take the room next door. If you think anything else is your fault, like maybe global warming, or Trump being in the Whitehouse, then come talk to me. I’ll tell you otherwise.”  
Kevin left the room. He felt Jack watch him leave.

 

Kevin couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get comfortable enough to surrender. Was this how it was for Sam and Dean whenever they came back from the dead?  
Kevin flipped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, blankly. His mind, however, was racing. Stringing thoughts together then clearing them away before he could even comprehend them.  
The door creaked open, bringing Kevin’s thoughts to a screeching halt. Slowly, he reached for the angel blade on his bedside table. He didn’t make a single noise.  
“Kevin? Are you awake?” Came the whispered call of Jack. Kevin relaxed.  
“Yeah, I’m awake. Never fell asleep.” Kevin sat up and flicked the light switch on, nearly blinding himself.  
Jack stood in the doorway, looking quite hesitant. His arms were close to his chest, and he was leaning against the doorframe.   
“What’s up, Jack?” Kevin asked.  
“Should I have been born?” Jack asked, quietly. Kevin sighed. He knew this would happen, eventually.  
“Yes, Jack. Your birth was a good thing.”  
“But I’ve hurt so many people.”  
“And helped so many more.” Kevin easily deflected. “You’re a good soul, Jack. You deserved to be born, and you deserve to stay on this Earth. Okay?” A tear ran down Jack’s cheek, followed by another. Kevin sat up, quickly, opening a space for Jack on the bed. Jack took the offer and sat beside Kevin, giving a pleasant warmth.  
Jack leaned his head on Kevin’s shoulder, and Kevin wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulders. “It’s okay. It’s all gonna work out. I promise.”   
“How can you know that?” Jack voice was shaking, and scared.  
“Everybody in this bunker’s got a track record of pulling off things that really shouldn’t work. We’ll get Dean back, kill Michael, and everything will work out.” Kevin reasoned, easily. “Whatever happens, happens. All we can do is try to keep our family together. Alright?”  
Jack nodded, but continued to cry. Kevin let him, knowing it would be counter-productive to stop it. Eventually, Jack would fall asleep right where he was. And Kevin would watch over him, as he knew he would.


	2. Kevin's Angel

Jack was having a bad night. No matter how hard he tried to go to sleep, it eluded him. And he was so, _so_ tired, he wanted to go to sleep, even for just an hour or two. But, to no avail. He simply laid awake and stared at the ceiling, aimlessly. He didn’t even have the energy to do tasks around the bunker. He was useless.  
Jack sat up in bed and leaned against the wall, shoving the pillows aside. It was the very same wall he shared with Kevin, for three weeks. Kevin, who abandoned paradise to help his family. To help Jack.  
Kevin made him feel safe. Jack needed that, at least the illusion of safety. Sam and Castiel, they were distraught, searching for ways to get Dean back. And while Jack understood, he understood all too well, he couldn’t deny the desire to just feel peace once in a while.  
And after a while of getting to know him, Jack realized that Kevin brought something else to him, more than just safety. He brought a fluttery feeling, a sense of warmth in Jack’s heart. Jack had yet to ask Sam or Castiel or Mary what it meant, but he knew it meant something.  
Through the wall, Jack could hear muttering. It was loud, for it to be able to pierce stone walls, but it was only faint to Jack. Jack listened a little harder, trying to discern what the muttering was. If it was another long-winded rant about chemistry, or if it was repeating exorcisms to make sure he had them memorized. Kevin often muttered to himself, and it was Jack’s favorite sound.  
But this time was different. It sounded…pained. And he was just saying the same words over and over again. “No, stop, don’t, please.” Those were the only words Jack could discern. Until.  
“No, not Jack, please.” Kevin sounded like he was crying. That was Jack’s cue.  
Jack bolted out of the room, a blade in hand, and over to Kevin’s, throwing open the door and rushing inside. Thankfully, there was no one else in the room. Kevin was having a nightmare. But it still broke Jack’s heart to see Kevin like this.  
Jack gently shut the door behind him and set his blade down. He padded over to Kevin’s side and grabbed the Prophet’s shoulders. “Kevin. Kevin!” Jack called.   
Kevin’s eyes flew open and he struggled for a moment. “It’s me, it’s Jack!” Jack rushed out, making Kevin instantly relax. His eyes cleared a bit and he looked at Jack, still breathing a bit too quickly.  
He was covered in sweat, his blankets were a tangle around him, his eyes shone with tears. Whatever he’d dreamt, it had rocked him to the core. And Jack couldn’t have that.  
“Jack, what’re you…but you were…and she…” Kevin rambled, not making a bit of sense.  
“You were having a nightmare. I heard you through the walls.” Jack explained, carefully enunciating each syllable. Kevin was already spooked, Jack couldn’t say one wrong word.  
“Oh, uh…thanks.” Kevin mumbled.  
“Of course. I couldn’t let it continue. Would you like to talk about it?” Jack asked. Kevin didn’t say anything, just grabbed onto Jack’s wrist to keep him there. Jack didn’t fight it. He knew Kevin would talk when he was ready.  
There was a silence that stretched ten minutes, in which Jack could see the gears in Kevin’s head turning. Jack studied Kevin’s every feature in that time, watched him calm down just a bit.  
Jack was thankful for something. When Lucifer took his Grace, he neglected to take Jack’s wings. And while they were still a bit bruised from everything he’d gone through, they were intact. And strong enough to wrap around Kevin. Jack hoped they were somewhat of a comfort. Whether or not he realized it, Kevin leaned into the wings. It made Jack smile, just a bit.  
“When you came into being, I was jolted out of the trance of Heaven. I started rebelling, trying to find my way out. There were more angels, then, and they didn’t like souls escaping. So I was taken in by an angel who everyone thought was dead. Naomi. She was trying to crack the code of the prophets by drilling into their heads. I was…no exception.” Kevin began. Jack froze, utterly shocked. But he continued to listen. “Day and night, she would try to break me down. Strip everything I knew from my brain, make me a shell of a man. It never took. Eventually, she let me go, but…the memories resurface, sometimes.”  
“Kevin, I’m so sorry. That shouldn’t have happened to you.” Jack managed to say, between his horror and his unbelievable anger. He’d never felt anger this strong before tonight.  
“You’re right. But it did. And since I can’t go back and change it, I have to deal with the trauma. Just one more stone onto that rock pile.” Kevin sounded bitter. More so than he’d ever been.  
Jack pulled Kevin in for a hug, knowing that’s what he’d need. Jack gently stroked Kevin’s hair, in what was hopefully a soothing manner. “You’re safe, now, Kevin. I won’t let that happen to you again. I promise.”  
“Don’t make promises like that when you might not be able to keep them.” Kevin muttered into Jack’s shoulder.  
“But I will.” Jack insisted. He pulled away, slightly. “Watch.” Jack said. He cupped his hands and focused, very hard. Small bits of light began to rise from his hands, gently. He felt his eyes glowing. “Lucifer didn’t take all of my Grace. There was a little bit left. I’ve been storing it up since then.” Jack neglected to mention that it was at its strongest when he was around Kevin. “I can protect you, Kevin, you just need to let me.”   
Jack let the light in his hands dissipate.  
“You can go to sleep, Kevin. I’ll watch over you.” Jack said. “If you dream of Naomi again, I’ll wake you.”  
Still a bit uneasy looking, but mostly calm, Kevin laid back into his bed and closed his eyes. And Jack waited out the entire night, but Kevin didn’t have any more nightmares. Which Jack was unbelievably grateful for.

 

Jack had to ask Sam. He just had to know. Jack had to know what kept making his heart ache around Kevin. If he went a day longer without knowing, he was certain he’d explode.  
Jack found Sam in the library, reading a book on Archangel lore. As he often was, anymore. But maybe he’d spare a moment for Jack. And, indeed, he looked up when Jack entered and set down the book.  
“Hey, Jack. What’s up?” Sam greeted. He was clearly tired, but putting on a brave face for Jack.  
“I have to ask you something.” Jack began, sitting across from him.  
“Anything.” Sam opened his posture into one Jack recognized well.  
“Whenever I’m around Kevin, my heart aches. Why?” Jack asked. Sam looked a bit amused.  
“You’re gonna have to give me a little more information, buddy. What else do you feel, around Kevin?”  
“I feel like…I feel like I could move a mountain on my own when he smiles at me. I could save the world if he was right next to me. But I’d burn the same world to the ground if he got hurt. Whenever I’m with him, I feel like I’m home, but I’m also on the best adventure I’ve ever been on. I feel like he’s the most important person to ever walk the earth. But is there even a word for that? And why does my chest heart so bad whenever he’s not around?” Jack asked. Sam smiled, entirely amused, and a bit fond.  
“Jack, there’s one word that means exactly what you just described. It’s love.” Sam answered, simply. “Pretty strong stuff, too.”  
“What? No. I know what love is. I love you, and Dean, and Castiel, and Mary.” Jack denied.  
“There’s more than one type of love, Jack. You love me and the others like family. I’m sure you have a few friends that you love as just that, friends. But this is romantic love. You’re in love with Kevin.” Sam explained.   
“Did someone say my name?” Kevin walked into the room, holding a bag of chips. Jack startled so badly he almost fell out of his chair.  
“How much of that did you hear?” Jack rushed out.  
“I heard ‘with Kevin’. That’s it. What’s up, Jack?” Kevin asked, stepping towards him. Jack’s heart stopped for one terrifying, dizzying moment. There was nothing special about the way Kevin looked or acted, there was just something he noticed. It was like he was a bit happier, in spite of everything that’d happened to him the previous night. Was it…because of Jack?  
It clicked. Sam was right. This was romantic love, the kind Jack had only seen in fiction. But it was real, and he felt it for Kevin. The amazing prophet who broke out of Heaven. Who was nothing like the sad shell of a person Jack had met in the Apocalypse world.  
Jack grinned, widely. It felt _good_. To finally know what had been plaguing him, why his heart hurt so bad around Kevin. It was that he couldn’t hold him, couldn’t kiss him, couldn’t declare his love because he didn’t have the word for it. But now…he could.   
He didn’t give himself time to do the one thing that prolonged every couple in history. Worry about ruining the friendship. Jack would take the risk. He could bring it back, if Kevin didn’t feel the same.  
Jack stepped closer to Kevin. In the background, he heard Sam get up and leave. He didn’t care if they were the last two people on Earth or if there was a full audience. He needed to say what he felt.  
“Kevin. Sam just pointed something out to me.” Jack began. He no longer had a chance to back out.  
“What’s that?” Kevin asked, curiously.  
“I’m…deeply in love with you.” Jack confessed, hoping it was the correct terminology. “I only just figured out why my chest hurt so much around you. It’s the first time anyone has ever…done this to me. I care about the world around me, but if you asked, I’d give it up without a second thought.” Jack divulged.   
Instead of responding, Kevin surged forward and grabbed Jack’s face in a kiss. It was Jack’s first, and he savored it. The feeling of lips on his. to just any pair, _Kevin’s_. It made his heart flutter and stop all at once.   
Jack grabbed onto Kevin’s torso, holding him close, hoping to erase…everything bad that had happened to Kevin. Jack would wash away all the hurt and the trauma, just for Kevin.  
Kevin pulled away, but Jack wasn’t ready to let go, yet. And Kevin wasn’t ready to leave. Jack touched his forehead to Kevin’s and tried to catch his breath. But he wasn’t done talking.  
“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.” Jack repeated. He couldn’t get over the thrill the words brought, saying them so freely.  
“Goddammit, Winchester, I love you, too.” Kevin mumbled. Jack’s brain shut off. Kevin loved him, back. Jack threw his brain into the dumpster and kissed him again, devouring his lips.  
Somehow, they’d come together. A man who was never supposed to have been born and a man who was never supposed to have been broken. Two souls that, by all accounts, should never have met. Yet here they were, Jack kissing Kevin like he was the only soul left in the universe who mattered.  
Sometimes, the unlikeliest of pairs were the ones that lasted.


End file.
